


Quit Bugging Me

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Be Compromised 2014 Promptathon [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, IT AU, Office AU, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's in IT and Clint's her SQA tester. They don't exactly see eye to eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/gifts).



> Prompt by inkvoices: [And because I always love seeing what people come up with for this: AU put Clint and Natasha in your place of work.](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/412023.html?thread=7795063#t7795063)

"Clint!" Natasha hovered menacingly over her coworker's cubicle. "That's not a bug. Stop kicking it back to me."

Clint grinned up at the IT programmer. "The indents are off."

He had to be the most stubborn SQA Natasha had to deal with.

She narrowed her eyes and reminded him _again_ , "Our site doesn't _have_ indents and we're not doing a workaround, so no. I'm not going to make it look like a list."

Grudgingly Clint sighed. "Then put a note on the bug that you're deferring it instead of saying you fixed it."

"We're not deferring it, Clint!" Natasha growled. "It's not a bug."

"Fine, fine." He added a 'not an error' tag to the bug and closed it. "You happy?"

She crossed her arms. "Now about that other bug…"

"Nope. Not listening. Don't care," Clint steamrollered right over her protest. "You only get one rescinded bug a day. And _yes_ , whoever designed that navigation menu did a—"

She put a hand over his mouth and raised an eyebrow. The boss didn't exactly like It when anyone cussed.

"Lousy job then," Clint groused. "Ship it to whoever's responsible, but it's a problem and it needs to be fixed."

"It's not my job. It's Pepper's job."

"Email her then." He clicked around and added another bug to the queue. "We are using AP style, right?"

"Nitpicker."

"You love it."

Natasha sighed, cut her losses, and headed back to her desk. She opened the new bug notification and stared at the comment. She was going to kill him—impale him with his own 'lucky' arrow. She picked up the phone and dialed his extension.

"You rang?" She could _hear_ his smug grin.

"No, I will not go on a date with you if you _ever_ ask me via Bugherd ever, ever again." She slammed down the phone.

An email popped up in her box.

_Movie night still on?_

She groaned and resisted the urge to bang her head on her desk. _Fine_.


	2. Glossary of Relevant Terminology

Bug

> 1\. an error or problem on a website or piece of software
> 
> 2\. the note to a programmer explaining this error or problem

 

Kicking It

> 1\. sending a bug one way or another, like a ball or a hot potato

 

IT Programmer

> 1\. someone who builds, designs, codes, and otherwise makes software or a website run the way it's supposed to

 

SQA

> 1\. someone who does quality assurance, i.e. checks software and or websites for bugs

 

Site

> 1\. website

 

Workaround

> 1\. a way of fixing a problem or error in a particular case without actually fixing the underlying issue
> 
> 2\. a way for the person using a website or software to do what they want even though the way it should work doesn't

 

Defer

> 1\. putting off a bug to be fixed later

 

Not an Error

> 1\. term meaning the problem isn't considered an actual problem and will not be fixed

 

Navigation Menu

> 1\. a menu on a website that helps you get around the website

 

AP Style

> 1\. a particular set of grammatical and writing rules used to make sure all content/spelling on a particular website, software, or other content piece is correct

 

Bug Notification

> 1\. typically an email that tells you a new bug has been added or an old bug has been edited, updated, and/or closed

 

Bugherd

> 1\. a software used for bug reporting and workflow


End file.
